Despicable Me 3
by MilarionLove
Summary: Join Gru's whole family as they get re-twisted in with the villain world, on a quest to save someone's life. (Actual summary in first chapter. Plz R&R
1. Summary

**Sorry, the summary wouldn't fit in the description. *I do not own despicable me... my uncle does. JK lol that'd be nice. I do however own Charlotte and any bad guys I randomly dream up for the story. XOXO**

Margo, Edith, and Agnes are very happy living with their adoptive; father Felonius Gru, and his newly wed wife Lucy. They're new life was way better than living at Mrs. Hattie's. And from the day Lucy and Gru married, everything felt perfect, and everything was. But one stormy night a poor girl named Charlotte appears at their doorstep. "Excuse me sir, have you seen my parents?" she said, holding up a picture.

Now on a quest to find her parents, Gru's family realises just how despicable the villain world is.

 **Ta da! Will post chapter soon plz R &R**


	2. Intro

My life was as perfect as it gets. Mom and Dad were the best parents I could ever ask for. Every Monday, they would make a killer pie that'd we'd eat together under the stars. When I was 7, Mom had a baby girl. I was thrilled to have a little sister, I couldn't wait to teach her all I knew.

But that next month, everything changed.

* * *

Today was my birthday, and I was so excited. Mom had promised to take me shopping in Paris. My dad agreed although it was the extensive wine collections that had convinced him. I was about to open my door when my mom burst in the room.

"Coco, sweetie we got to go." she said with urgency.

"But Mom, our flight doesn't leave for hours."

"I'm really sorry Coco, but we're not going to France" I could sense fear in her voice.

"Mom what's going on?"

"There's people trying to get inside the house, I need you to take Kali and run."

"What about you?" I said starting to cry.

"I'm going to help with your father, if we make it out I'll call you using the code name." She handed me a little phone that would only receive her number.

"Kali's things are in your suitcase." She handed me a bag dad had engineered to not gain weight when things were put in. "Use this. Only buy food that you need." She put her wallet in the bag. "After this we're going to live by our secret identities so don't tell anyone your real name."

"What about Kali?" I asked. "I can't care for a month old baby, Mom."

Mom stopped. I could see tears running down her face, "There's an orphanage about 15 miles down the road. Leave her at the doorstep with her things."

Mom ran out of the room to go get Kali. I couldn't believe she just asked me to abandon my baby sister.

I used Dad's shrink ray to shrink my blankets to inch by inch sizes, and put them in my backpack. I picked up a picture on my nightstand. It was us the night Kali was born, to think that was only a week ago. I placed it in my bag. I went to my closet and pulled out my winter jackets. Shrinking them down they all went in my bag.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my stuffed unicorn. Dad had got it for me because he had missed my first birthday due to work. I put it in my backpack and jumped out my window. I ran into the woods but the house and placed my bag on the bench I helped dad make by the river.

I then ran back into my room and opened my door Mom was running down the hall with Kali in a stroller. I took Kali out the window and Mom lowered the stroller. I ran with Kali to the place I had put my bag. She was still asleep.

I ran back into the house. Mom handed me some keys.

"There is a small motorcycle in the garage that we were going to give you after Paris."

She placed a locket around my neck. Then there was a loud crash.

"They're in the house, here take this." She handed me the recipie for the pie, "Don't let anyone have this. I love you."

She ran grabbed a lava gun and ran to help my dad.

I was running back to my room when I passed their room. I walked inside and started grabbing pictures off their desks. Without even looking at them I placed them in my bag. Then I remembered the safe. I walked into their bathroom and opened the doors under the sink.

I put the code in, then started placing all the gold and jewels into my no-weight bag. I ran out of the room just in time to see someone knock my dad out with the back of their gun. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I was horrified.

"Coco!" I heard my mom scream.

I saw someone pointing their gun at me. I whipped out my shrink ray and made him the size of an ant.

"Here baby, Sammy will protect you." She handed me our purebred German Shepherd. "Now you need to go."

* * *

I was on the motorcycle with Kali strapped to my back, I stopped in front of the orphanage. I placed Kali on the steps and rang the doorbell. All her stuff was in the bag next to her. I kissed her forehead then hopped on the motorcycle.

"I'll see you again, Kali." I said before driving away.

"Don't worry, someday I'll return. I promise," I told myself. Sammy barked. "You hungry girl?" I asked, "Me too, Sammy. Me too."

That night, I left everything in the dust. Kali, Mom, Dad, and Ms. Hattie's Home For Girls.

 **R &R plz. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 1

It's been almost 5 years since then. I've never been back.

All this time, I've never forgotten it. The sound of the wall exploding, the sound of guns firing, my dad's voice, telling us to run. My mom's screams, Kali's cry, Sammy's whine. What was supposed to be the best birthday of my life turned into a living nightmare in the blink of an eye. That was the first night of my life, where I cried myself to sleep.

But what hurts the most, what I'll truly never be able to get over, is the way Kali looked at me before I left her. Her soft innocent face, her big beautiful brown eyes. I can still hear her cries as I walked away.

I started crying, I probably looked like an idiot. I was just sitting in the middle of a bed crying. The problem is that I look so much like my parents, I cry when I see my reflection.

I'm also terrified of bullets now. Whenever I hear a gunshot I scream and fall on the ground. Because of that, I can't defend myself with one. Instead I prefer archery, swords, or hand to hand combat.

The first thing I did when I got out of town, was get a small motel, and charge mother's laptop. She used it for finding people, and that was just what I was going to do. I searched their code names, since our real ones are never used outside the house. 4 years ago, my research began, and it has still yet to cease. I will find my parents, I will avenge my family, I _will_ return to Kali.

I had trained Sammy. She carried my bags on her back and almost never left my side. Sometimes I felt bad for her, as we ate a very limited amount. her collar and leash had been worn for so long they were barely a strand of thread. I walked everywhere too, so she had to walk everywhere. But she was brave, gentle, but a perfect guard dog. Occasionally, little kids would try to pet her, and I would have to tell ammy they were nice, or she'd bite their fingers clear off. I love my dog, but sometimes I wish she'd have had a better life.

Every week, I move on to a different city or town. I've never turned around, I've never gone back, but now, I was going back to my hometown. I needed to retrace my steps.

* * *

When I got there, I began knocking on doors as usual.

"Excuse me sir/ma'am, have you seen my parents?" I would say, holding up a picture of them.

They would say "no" or "sorry sweetie" and I would move along. Occasionally, some would invite me in to eat or rest, and as hungry as I would be, I needed to keep moving. Then I got to the spot, where the woods used to be. I could hardly believe what I saw. Instead of the perfectly beautiful trees that had surrounded my home, I saw rows upon rows of houses.

There was one house in particular, that I despised. I just stood in front of it, Sammy at my side. Across the street was a house bigger than the others, and totally black and gray. The grass was dead and it had a strange, what I thought was to be a car, sitting in the driveway. But most of all, it marked the center of where my glorious forest had stood.

* * *

Agnes stood looking out the window. "Dad! There's someone staring at the house."

Gru ran down the stairs, "oh no! It must be the inspectors! I thought they weren't coming until next week!" He started running around and shouting orders to the minions. "Carl, Dave, Stewart! Get those toys picked up! Jimmy, Norbert! Hide the weapons!" He continued to shout more commands until Anges started laughing.

"Dad," she giggled, "I don't think that's the inspector."

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

He lightly pushed Agnes aside and looked through the window. He saw a young girl, not more than 15 staring at their house with a look of complete horror. There was a dog sitting next to her, it had bags attached to it's back and a worn out leash and collar.

"What on earth?" Gru muttered under his breath.

The girl herself was quite dirty too. She was wearing a leather jacket that was full of holes, and her jeans were rolled up to her knees and caked with mud. There was dirt on her face, that was starting to become mud as she cried. She had a blue beret with a pink flower on it. She didn't have shoes and from the looks of it she hadn't eaten in a while.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. She had just come downstairs, only to see her youngest daughter and husband staring out the window.

"Mommy there's some girl outside, can we let her in?"

"No, no, no." Gru said, "We don't even know who she is."

"Let me have a look." Lucy squeezed between them and glanced out the window. "My my my, poor thing."

"Now girls," Gru said, "let's not be hasty, she could have blown all her money on drugs for all we know."

"Oh, Gru don't be like that." Lucy said. She was about to walk to the door when the girl started moving to the house.

* * *

I finally mustered up my courage and started walking to the house. I knew I would forever hate whoever lived there for taking my parents property, but I needed help. _"They may know something"_ I said told myself. But as I approached the house, I had this strange feeling like I was being watched.

I crossed the street and walked to the door. I took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. I stood there waiting for about 20 seconds and was about to turn around, when the door suddenly opened.

There was a tall lady with orange hair standing in front of me. The man was standing next to her was a bit shorter and had a really long nose. He was dressed in black and didn't have the nicest look on his face. In front of the man was two girls. One had glasses and a ponytail. On the sides of her glasses two loose strands of hair hung in front of her ears. The other girl had a pink hat, pink shirt, and red boots. From under her hat I could see a pair of light blue eyes.

I was about to ask them about my parents, when a small girl broke through the family wall and fell forward. She stood up and nervously backed up into her mom. She had a high ponytail with bangs, and a blue and yellow shirt. When she looked up at me, I gasped. Her eyes almost made me cry. They were exactly like Kali's and Dad's.

I snapped out of my observations. I pulled my picture of mom and dad out of my backpack.

"E-excus-s-s m-m-me, "I didn't know why I was stuttering, but I couldn't stop. "H-h-h-have you s-seen my p-p-parents-s-s?"

The lady asked, "Can I hold the picture for a sec so I can get a better look?"

"Um, sure." I said, regaining my composure.

She sounded as someone who was generally cheerful. As she inspected the photo, the man stepped in front of them.

"See here young lady," he had a thick accent. "Why are you wondering the streets alone?"

"I need to find my parents." I said.

The lady handed me back my photo. "I'm sorry sweetie, I haven't seen them. Would you like to come inside dear? You must be hungry."

"No thank you, I need to keep moving." I turned around and began walking to the next house.

* * *

Gru stood there in front of the door. The girls were talking behind him. He couldn't help feeling bad for that poor girl.

Up close he had seen just how badly conditioned she was. Her hair was dirty and her hands looked rough and had little cuts all over them. She had big green eyes and an adorable pattern of freckles that were almost concealed by dirt. The dog was a german shepard no doubt. It had one green eye and one brown eye. It had a look of loyalty, determination, and trust upon it's face.

"Dad?"Agnes said, "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, " Gru said.

"Let's walk over there it will be good for us," Lucy added.

 **30 min later**

Margo and Edith were playing near the river, while Agnes was running around with her unicorn.

Suddenly these two big boys approached Agnes.

"Hey little girl." one asked, "Give me that unicorn."

"No it's mine!" she screamed.

They pushed her to the ground. "Help!"She screamed "someone help!"

* * *

I needed a break so I started to walk to what looked like a park. There I saw something that gave me tears of joy. Under a beautiful oak, was my bench that Dad and I put together. I ran to it and sat down. I took the bags off of Sammy and let her run around without her leash. I looked at the tree and saw a heart with the letters S, H, C, K engraved in it. It was "Zeus". My Grandfather planted this tree when he met my grandmother, my parents engraved our initials in it. I was so happy, sitting in the very spot where we used to camp under the stars.

Then I heard screaming. I looked around and saw the little girl from earlier getting beat up but two brutes. I pulled out my switchblade and slowly stood up. I didn't see her parents. Then one of the boys pulled out a knife.

I ran over to where they were and tackled them clean off of her. I landed on my feet, due to the fact Mom was very big on self defense. They both came at me. I was fighting them off, when a third appeared. I knocked the first two out, and he pulled out a gun. I froze, guns are not my thing. Then I realized it was a classic trick. Using an unloaded gun to get when you want. Dad taught me to figure if they're loaded but the sound of the click.

Then Sammy jumped at him, biting his next. He was out cold, when someone screamed, "Look out!"but it was too late. My vision went fuzzy, then everything blacked out.

* * *

 **What do you think? R & R plz review**


	4. Chapter 2

_**WOW Ya'll are a lot quieter than the Milarion readers. Seriously, you can comment anything, preferable related to the story. I don't bite.**_

Lucy ran up and hugged Agnes, who had been badly hurt, while Gru called the authorities. Both had gone to get the girls ice cream while the girls were playing.

Agnes was still shaking from shock, and whispering, " _You can't have my unicorn_." over and over again.

"Margo, Edith what happened?" Gru said as he got off the phone.

Margo pointed at the mysterious hero, "That girl saved Agnes's life."

Edith followed with and excited, "Did you see her moves! She was awesome!"

Gru walked over to the unconscious girl, only to be stopped by her dog. The dog snarled and growled at him, baring its teeth.

"Girls, I don't think we can help her with the dog there." He said.

"Let me try," said Margo. She walked up to a few feet where the dog stood and held out her hand for the dog to smell. The dog instantly became friendly and allowed her to pet it, but when she moved closer to the girl the dog growled. She backed up and the growling stopped.

"I think the dog's protecting her." said Margo.

"Woah cool, I wish Kyle was like that." Edith added.

The police and paramedics arrived Agnes was placed in an ambulance.

"Margo and I'll go with Agnes," Gru said.

"Ok, Edith and I will stay with her." Lucy said.

"Yes!" Edith was so happy.

The paramedics were having a hard time, the girl's dog would not let them touch her.

"It's ok, Sammy, " The girl whispered, still completely unconscious. With that the dog sat at attention and allowed the paramedics to get to the girl. As they loaded her on the stretcher and placed her in the ambulance, the dog had run to get it's leash, and the girls bags. It hopped in the ambulance and there was nothing the doctors could do to get it out. Lucy and Edith got in and the ambulance drove to the hospital.

* * *

I woke up with pain coursing all throughout my body. I looked around to see the lady from the house earlier sitting in a chair reading a magazine. Behind her was the little girl "who-looks-like-Kali-but-is-not". She was shivering and had her sisters and dad standing around her. On my right side, I saw Sammy lying on the couch. Her head popped up and she wagged her tail.

She jumped off the couch and happily walked over to me. I put my hand on the side of the bed.

"Hey baby," I said to her stroking her head. She playfully licked my hand.

The orange haired lady stood up and walked over to where I was.

"How you doin dear?" she asked.

"Where am I?" I said ignoring her question.

"You're at the hospital, you took a hard blow to the head, not to mention all the cuts and bruises, and a broken arm."

"Great. Just great. How long was I unconscious?"

"About a week." she said.

That surprised me, "oh, well I'm feeling fine now," I lied as I tried sitting up. "so if you excuse me I need to go find my parents." I was unsuccessful. The lady kept telling me to keep laying down, and that I was unable to sit up.

"The doctor said you can't leave for another week."

 _Great, that's just perfect._

* * *

It had been almost a week since the park incident. Agnes had finally calmed down from the shock. She had a broken leg, but seemed to have fun hopping around on one.

Gru looked at the girl sitting in the other bed, stroking her dog. Tomorrow she would be released from the hospital. He worried about her, what would she do? Would she continue to live on the streets, in search of her parents? He wished that he could help her, knowing his neglectful mom was better than not having one at all, but how could he? He knew nothing about her. He could tell Lucy felt the same. Adopting his girls had changed him. Now he cared, now he had a heart.

While lost in thought, one of the doctors came in. "Now we need to ask you some questions before you can leave," he told her.

"Ok, " she said. Gru could sense the hints of uncertainty in her voice.

"Good let's begin." He pulled out a pen and a thick packet of papers. "Name?"

* * *

He asked me my name and I immediately hesitated. _Calm down,_ I thought.

"Coco Burnz." I said, using my fake last name.

The doctor looked unsure, "cocoa burns?" he said again.

"Yes sir. Coco with no A, and Z instead of S." I said, laughing a bit.

"Age?"

"Almost 13"

He continued to ask me these ridiculous questions for what seemed like hours. After he left, the three girls came over to me.

"That was very brave of you." the one with glasses said.

"You really kicked some butt!" said the one with the hat.

I smiled, I had a feeling I was going to like her. The youngest walked up to me holding a unicorn toy.

"Thank you," she said. Her voice was shaky and nervous.

"No problem, cupcake." I said smiling.

"I'm Margo, "said the oldest, "this is Edith and that's Agnes." The oldest said, while pointing at her sisters.

"Nice to meet yall," I said, shaking each of their hands.

The instantly launched into questions, which I answered laughing.

What's your favorite color? Which animal is your favorite? Have you ever been out of the state? Do you have a boyfriend?

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You know, a boy, who's your friend, but you guys are like really close, and like, dating." Edith said.

"Well actually," I said, "I don't have any friends, I travel too much."

"We can be your friends." The three girls said in unison.

"One more question," said Agnes, "Can I pet your doggy?"

"Sure," I said, I let out a whistle and Sammy ran over. "Good girl." I said scratching behind her ear.

I spent the rest of the day getting to know the girls. I also learned the redhead was Lucy and the nose guy was Gru.

Tomorrow I could leave the hospital and get back to my search. I couldn't wait.

* * *

The next day came around and Coco was beyond happy.

"Are you going to leave?" asked Agnes.

"I have to." She replied with a sigh.

"Ok, well I'm gonna miss you." Agnes gave her a hug.

Lucy walked over to her, "We can help you find your parents, just come to us if you need anything."

"Thanks, but I think I got it." Coco grabbed her bags and her dog leash, err, string. "Here Sammy," She called.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, the doctor stepped in.

"I see you're ready to go Ms. Burnz" He said."Good, your ride is outside."

"My ride?" She asked shocked. "Who?"

Then a rather plump lady walked into the doorway, and Gru's family gasped. "Hello _Coco._ "

"Oh, no." whispered Gru.


End file.
